Dragon Balls
The are seven mystical orange spheres with the ability to grant the wish of the person that gathers all seven together, by summoning the . Overview Dragon Balls come in sets of seven and only exist on planets that a Namekian, who can create them, resides on. For that reason, only Earth and Namek, thus far, have a set of Dragon Balls on them. Depending on the situation, the eternal dragon can grant between one and three wishes. The more wishes a dragon can grant, the weaker its power becomes, and the less powerful wishes can be made. In either case, once the wishes have been made, the dragon vanishes, and the Dragon Balls disperse across the planet they originated on, turning into useless stones for one year before being reactivated. Each Dragon Ball has a number of red stars on it, numbered anywhere from one to seven, which help identify the ball (e.g., the One-Star Ball). Eternal Dragon An is a dragon-like being that is said to be the "guardian spirit" of the Dragon Balls. Upon gathering the seven Dragon Balls together, one may summon that set's eternal dragon, who can then grant the summoner's wish, if it is within the dragon's power. An eternal dragon's power is directly related to its creator's own power. Therefore, if a summoner makes a wish that exceeds the dragon's creator's power, it will be unable to grant the wish. In the same regard, the dragon's, while being called "eternal", mortality is also tied to its creator's. Should the dragon's creator die, either naturally or killed through other means, the dragon will die too, rendering that particular set of Dragon Balls inert. At the same time, the dragons themselves can be murdered, fairly easily, rendering the Dragon Balls unusable — though, in this case, the creator of the Dragon Balls can quite easily revive the dragon, reactivating the Balls. Nevertheless, the dragons possess an unbelievable amount of power; enough to affect the environment. In most cases, the activation of the Dragon Balls, just prior to the dragon's summoning, causes the skies to go dark by summoning storm clouds. In some cases, lighting appears as well. These changes vanish when the dragon does. Shenron2.PNG|Shenron (Earth's Eternal Dragon) Porunga.JPG|Porunga (Namek's Eternal Dragon) Creation Traditionally, Dragon Balls are created through a hundred day ritual by the Namekian creating them. During this time, the Namekian in question forms the Balls themselves from stone, and also creates a model of the dragon they intend to create alongside the Balls. While the specifics of this ritual is unknown, it is known that, during the ritual, the Namekian lays down the rules for wishes the dragon can make, as well as how many wishes it can preform. They then empower the Dragon Balls, which scatter across the planet. Wish Granting Power The eternal dragon can grant any wish asked of it, except: * It cannot revive the same person more than once (this does not apply to the Namekian Dragon). * It cannot revive someone who has died of natural causes. * It cannot grant a transformation (e.g., Super Saiyan), however, it can reveal how to obtain a transformation. * It cannot kill someone of greater power than its creator. * It cannot grant a wish against a person's will (e.g., Bringing someone back to life who does not want to be brought back.). * It cannot grant a wish for extra wishes. * It's wishes cannot directly effect the Other World (e.g., Sealing up a portal to the Other World, or fixing damage done to the Other World.). * Naturally, it also cannot grant a wish that is greater than its creator's power. Admin Notes # Due to the potential for abuse of the Dragon Balls, all Dragon Balls on this site follow the restrictions under the "Wish Granting Power" section. (Note: The Administration has the right to add and remove objects from this list.) # All eternal dragons on this site can only grant between one and three wishes. Do not create dragons who can grant more than this. Trivia * Dragon Balls are unique, in that the wishes are granted exactly how the summoner imagines the wish to be (e.g., A wish for eternal youth does not revert one permanently back to a child, rather it makes them back to their prime.), rather than granting the wish literally, which in-turn has a negative effect on their lives. * The theme song of the Dragon Balls, as well as the Eternal Dragons, is "The Dragon Theme" by Bruce Faulconer. Category:Items